Diary
by Museless Fool
Summary: One word. One became two, then three-entire sentences formed in a heartbeat. Words once seen that could not be unseen. Rated for lemon content! Omake chapter added.
1. Part One

_Disclaimers: Characters depicted below are the property of Naoko Takeuchi._

_Further chapters depict sexual acts between two women. If this is not to your taste please find other suitable reading material. If you are a minor/and or breaking any laws kindly hit the "back" arrow. However if this is your cup of tea then by all means, enjoy! ;)  
_

_A/N: Hello readers! It feels like it's been ages since I last wrote anything. A lot has happened(perhaps that's why it feels like such a long time?), and even though I've been wanting to write it's been somewhat difficult for me. Tonight I can't sleep and so here is a short little piece I am sharing. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Dedicated to ReaderMarz. ;)  
_

* * *

Diary:Part One_  
_

_12/16/20xx_

_Love of mine, do you know? _

_Do you ever wonder why, in the midst of a perfectly innocent conversation I have to shift my gaze? To look at the floor, my hands, the wall directly behind you; that patch of wall located in the space about your shoulders and below your ears. Averting my gaze to anywhere but your shining emerald eyes and your laughing mouth with its pink-tinted lips. While the blood rushes to my cheeks I attempt to regulate my breathing to prevent my breath from leaving this pale body in harsh little pants as the urge to caress your slender neck overtakes me. _

_Every day that urge grows stronger. And every night, in the safety of my bed I dream of you in all the ways one could possibly dream. In my arms, you are above me; sweetly serious in your exploration of my body. Or below me your autumn hair loose and flowing on my pillow; your brilliant tresses muted in the dark, your bronzed skin contrasting sharply against my white sheets. Your eyes squeezed shut as I pleasure you as best as I can with my inexperienced hands and mouth._

_I dream of you in all the ways possible and my heart races while it simultaneously aches for you. _

Makoto slapped the diary shut but it was too late. Her eyes had quickly wandered over the sentences following the neat characters of Ami's handwriting. They grew wide with wonder as the words sunk into her consciousness. Guilt gnawed at her for glancing at Ami's personal confession. It didn't matter that the small green notebook had fallen, open and page up, the words staring her in the face, daring her. Once she caught sight of one word her eyes had greedily, unconsciously gobbled up the next word and the next until they formed sentences. They brought to light a side of Ami no one else was aware existed. Oh, but that was wrong, Makoto corrected herself, she knew all of the senshi were that way. No matter how close their bonds, they all hid parts of themselves; those particular pieces reserved only for a lover to see.

It was an unexpectedly cold day out and blue-haired woman had extended an invitation of hot tea which Makoto had gladly accepted not more than ten minutes ago. She pushed the book back under Ami's pillow quickly, tugging the sheets taut as they had been before she sat down on the mattress. She found herself a spot on the floor next to the small table and made herself comfortable there instead. What on earth had possessed her to sit on Ami's bed anyway?

Makoto didn't give herself time to think of the answer. Those words, those words. Once they were seen they could not be unseen.

The breath in her chest felt shallow, the room felt too warm and she imagined herself striding to Ami's window, quickly opening it and sticking her head out into the coolness. She needed to get away, she needed time to think, because the woman Ami described was all too familiar.

Too late—Ami was back with the tea, a sweetly unassuming smile on her face.

_I'm so screwed!_

* * *

_A/N: This isn't the end of course, I will be adding more very soon. And after that I hope to get back into the swing of things with Verdantia and Cute and Misunderstood. Thank you all so much for your patience!  
_

_Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!  
_


	2. Part Two

_A/N: For those of you who read part one much earlier I'm writing this note to let you know that there were some revisions and additions to the first chapter. It would be great if you could reread that first before reading this one. Thanks! :) _

* * *

Diary: Part Two

Ami clutched the edges of the tray tightly, her knuckles turning white as fear crashed her heart against her ribs over and over. _Makoto knew_, Ami only had to take one look at the brunette's flushed face and follow the fleeting guilt-laden glance towards her bed.

_She knew. _

Ami had forgotten of course, forgotten she only felt safe leaving the nondescript notebook at home. Carrying it around on her person meant there was a possibility of losing it even though she was very careful with her things. The possibility of someone else perusing its contents made her cautious. But now all her caution was for naught, thrown to the winds and scattered like seeds. The words written in her neat letters had given away the deepest secrets she had kept hidden. All her thoughts of Makoto, her feelings of love and longing and lust lay exposed plain as day on the snowy pages for all to see.

She cursed herself for being such a fool, for ever putting pen to paper but that thought was quickly cast aside as worry made itself known. Now that Makoto knew, how would she react? Ami feared Makoto's outright rejection and the possibility of a schism developing in their closeness. But what she really feared the most was Makoto's kindness. She couldn't bear to see compassion in those viridian eyes, that would smart the most. She didn't think she could endure being turned away with kindness.

After all these years, she did not yearn for the kindness of a friend; that was a gift that had been given freely especially among the inner senshi. What she wanted was love; the sort lovers shared, emotional and physical intimacy that broke down the barriers within each other. Yes, she had hoped one day Makoto would learn of her feelings but certainly not in a manner like this. She willed herself to remain in control but tears began to prickle in the corner of her eyes, ignoring her own plea for composure. She held onto the tray which carried the two teacups and teapot, her knuckles white as she gripped the ends for dear life.

-x-x-x-

The sheen of tears in Ami's lapis lazuli eyes compelled Makoto to act. Leaping up from her seat on the floor she gently removed the tray from Ami's death grip and placed it on the table. The last thing she wanted was for Ami to get hurt while they were at a standstill and it was completely possible considering the woman was carrying hot liquids. Makoto did not care to get hot tea poured on herself either. Not that Ami would do that ordinarily but this was far from an ordinary situation.

"You saw?" Tray relinquished, Ami finally spoke when Makoto turned to her again.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry," Makoto hoped the other woman could decipher the sincerity in her voice. She drew close and Ami took a step back, eyes wide as she stared up at Makoto. Before she could retreat further Makoto grabbed hold of the smaller woman's wrist. She could feel racing, fluttering pulse in Ami's delicate wrist. She had to choose her words carefully.

"It's true? Those words?" She asked, her tone emerging huskier than usual. The smaller woman nodded, the motion causing the silky short blue strands of her hair to fall in front of her eyes.

Makoto wished she could see the flecks of emotion in the blue eyes but did not give in to the temptation of lifting Ami's chin to see her expression. She pulled the woman close instead wrapping her arms tightly around the small and slender, if frozen frame. Her mouth hovered near Ami's ear.

"All those pretty words just for me," she whispered, her voice breaking. Her jaws ached with all the emotion she had been holding back. "Thank you, Ami."

The ice of Ami's body suddenly melted against her, causing their bodies to fit together, a lock and key, two parts of an interlocking puzzle finally whole.

* * *

_A/N: The next part to be uploaded is also the last part. I hope you readers are enjoying this story despite its shortness so far! Thanks so much for reading and reviews are always awesome!_


	3. Part Three

_A/N: Well I guess I lied. This is not the last part. Thank you all so much for your encouraging words! My apologies for not responding to your reviews yet but I will soon! _

* * *

Diary: Part Three

The confusion inside Makoto calmed the moment she took hold of Ami's frame, except it wasn't so much confusion as it was a combination of shock and elation. Somehow along the way she had missed the signs or perhaps went out of her way not to read into any sign the woman might have put forth on any previous occasion. She had been so sure that Ami did not have any romantic leanings towards women. The sudden knowledge of Ami's feelings sent her into a tailspin when she read the woman's diary. Finding out that it was possible to have what she wanted all along left her uncharacteristically panicked and dizzy. The time she had needed to compose herself did not present itself and Makoto simply had to make do with what she had.

Now that she knew how serious Ami was about her she wondered if she should lay her own cards on the table. But then it would seem strange to simply confess today of all days, wouldn't it? Would it be too calculated to plan for another day? Or should she just seize the chance? Makoto just didn't know. Then there was the question of guilt thrown into the equation. No, she was not a calculating person and it just wouldn't do to put something this important off for another day. It simply wasn't fair to Ami.

Makoto of all people knew about the unfairness of life. She had decided if she ever had the chance to balance the scales and make things right with her own hands she would. It was a driving force within her not just as a senshi but as a civilian. She wanted to be upright and just, to say she had given her all especially when it was needed, to know that she could look at herself in the mirror and say I tried and I'll keep trying until the day I cease to exist.

Her thoughts had flown at the speed of light before Ami came back to the room but it was Makoto's guilt that made the decision for her. Ami's expression of vulnerability spurred her into action. She would clear the air right now. But when Ami melted into her taller frame Makoto's mind went blank after the whispered words. Years of training meant all of the senshi were fit with lean muscles adorning their womanly forms. The only thing she could focus on was Ami's unexpected softness against her.

Being so close to the smaller woman awoke something in her. Lust. If she had to give it a name then it was lust. Like Ami, she let her imagination soar at night, images of being in tight embraces with the clever woman permeated her dreams and fantasies. She was astounded how similar they were in that regard. But all those times did not compare to just holding the woman, the clean refreshing scent of Ami surrounding her. Ami's head rested on her shoulder and Makoto felt a twinge of loss when the woman lifted and stepped backwards out of her arms. Bright dabs of pink rouged Ami's cheeks but despite that the brunette was arrested by the determination displayed.

They stared at each other, Makoto's stance promising she would accept whatever Ami had to give. Her arms hung at her sides but they longed to hold Ami again. She held her tongue, stilled her tingling fingers and simply waited.

"M-Makoto Kino," the spots of color on Ami's face turned to crimson, "I love you. I-I would have preferred to tell you rather than you finding out this way. But since it's already done and over with ,I'll reiterate. I love you." The courage Ami wore dissipated leaving behind the usual bashfulness.

Makoto couldn't hold it in anymore. Her joy escaped in the form of a rapturous smile, her eyes becoming a little watery. Two quick steps brought her close to Ami again. Her palms came up to gently cup the woman's face, her own descending until their lips met. Ami was startled by the action at first, her blue eyes wide as Makoto's drew closer. The tall woman could feel the shudder that wracked Ami's body the moment their lips tenderly collided.

Eternity lingered in their first kiss. Makoto knew she would never forget the sweetness of their unfamiliar lips lightly brushing together. Ami gasped against her lips, Makoto feeling the vibration of the sound rather than hearing it. The smaller woman's hands clenched the fabric of Makoto's plaid shirt in both hands, her fingers loosening and tightening on the sleeves as the tall woman tilted her head further in order to press their lips closer. She nibbled on the plump morsel of Ami's lower lip and was rewarded with a whimper which zipped straight down into her loins.

A hotness inside of her was growing and she had to be careful she did not scare Ami with her need. Regretfully she ended the kiss. Ami's eyes were glazed over, nectarous lips parted as she attempted to catch her breath. Makoto felt the same way. The smaller woman's hands continued their unconscious act of clenching and un-clenching Makoto's sleeves. It took her a second effort to summon the words she needed.

"That was my answer. Now I'll say it clearly-I love you," Makoto's fingers slipped into the strands of blue hair at Ami's temples, "I love you and every beautiful part of you, inside and out. I adore you."

The smile which grew on Ami's lips left Makoto stunned.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Part Four

_Disclaimer: Well kids, and if there are kids reading this, I have to warn you that there are sexual elements in this chapter though not outright sex._

* * *

Diary: Part Four

Ami was speechless after Makoto's kiss but even more so after the tall woman's statement. Happiness swirled in her chest and she felt she would simply burst with the excessive emotion. Could this be a dream? She shook the thought away. It was not. Ami had her fair share of dreams where she questioned what it would feel like to finally be held in Makoto's arms. What she had imagined did not come remotely close to reality. Overwhelmed by Makoto's nearness, a heat began to grow inside her.

Her cheeks reddened; even though she felt extremely ecstatic at Makoto's confession it was not enough. One kiss was not enough, her lips wanted more. Her gaze landed on a single button located above Makoto's chest. Under the shirt Makoto's smooth skin awaited her touch. Was she moving too fast? Probably, but after all the time she had spent without Makoto she did not want to waste another moment.

Makoto's calloused fingertips were lightly caressing her scalp causing tingles to break out all over her body. She shivered, a moan escaping her lips at the sensation. Butterflies danced in her belly. She was amazed; all of these feelings culminated from just one kiss.

Her gaze still glued to the button she whispered, "more."

The shy woman did not find it necessary to explain what she meant, Makoto was there on the same page, their thoughts and feelings synced. Their lips engaged the other in a sensual battle. Boldly, Ami's tongue flicked against Makoto's lips seeking entrance aggressively without being demanding. A growl emerged from the brunette's throat in response to a moan Ami belatedly realized came from her own.

Their tongues cavorted together, slipping around,over and under each other while their bodies pushed up against other in an attempt to get closer. Ami's hands neglected Makoto's sleeves, gliding upwards to the brunette's shoulders, her hands holding on for dear life. Her knees felt weak. She clung on even as they parted for air. Makoto, sensing the smaller woman was on the verge of falling slipped one arm behind Ami's before she bent and scooped her up behind the knees with the other.

"Mako-chan!" Ami squeaked,her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain her breath. Makoto had lifted her so effortlessly but she knew she was also having an effect on the brunette and it pleased her immensely.

Makoto was breathing just as hard as, her mouth open as if she wanted to say something clever but Ami could literally see all thoughts deserting the brunette when their eyes connected. Makoto's eyes were electric, as was her touch.

Her view shifted, her body suddenly laid out on her back as Makoto placed her on the bed before sitting on the edge next to Ami's hip. No matter how much Ami tried she could not catch her breath, could not calm her racing heart; not when Makoto was staring down at her with such wonder and need, her lush lips parted.

"I-I can't stop, Ami," Makoto hand nearest Ami reached out and stroked the smaller woman's jawline, tracing a route down her neck over a collarbone before pausing at the v-shaped neck of Ami's sweater.

She shivered at Makoto's hot fingers tracing feather-like patterns. Her nipples peaked, becoming sensitive as it rubbed against her bra while her chest rose and fell. She wanted, no, needed the brunette to explore the rest of her body but she also wanted to do the same to Makoto. Sitting upright on the bed she settled herself into Makoto's lap, straddling the leggy brunette. Makoto froze in surprise at the unforeseen action and Ami took the chance to gather the woman's hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Then don't," she gasped as Makoto's palms unconsciously cupped Ami's offering. Tanned fingers gently squeezed sweater covered peaks and the smaller woman's back arched, her hips grinding into Makoto's, her head falling back in the air. A primal cry came from her throat and Makoto continued to tease her through her clothes, a look of utter concentration on her face as she stared at Ami through a heavy lidded gaze.

"Mako...not fair..." Ami gasped, her hands caressing the sides of the taller woman's hot face, neck and shoulders, graceful pale fingers slipping under the collar of Mako's shirt before climbing up towards the autumn hair captured in the brunette's customary ponytail. Making quick work of removing the green hair baubles, Makoto's hair fell down in a curtain of subtle vanilla and brown sugar and Ami breathed in deeply, enamored with the scent.

Slipping her hands through the tresses she pulled Makoto's face to hers, kissing the woman deeply as her hips continued to undulate against the tall woman's lower half. Her entire body was engulfed in flames it seemed, even Makoto's frame was hot to the touch. Curiosity rose inside her, she wanted to explore Mako's body, to find out just how hot she was and in how many places. Ignoring her own needs her hands traveled down to the buttons of Makoto's shirt quickly undoing them.

The plaid shirt parted to reveal well proportioned breasts covered in a gray sports bra along with lightly muscled abs above the waistband of Makoto's jeans. Ami was on the brink of salivating-all that luscious exposed skin! She grasped the brunette's hands which had snaked their way under Ami's sweater. She pulled them out from under and held them up and away from her body in a gesture of dominance.

She fully understood that Makoto was letting her take the reigns and leaving her in control; the tall woman could easily slip her hands from Ami's grip and overpower her, after all Makoto was so much stronger than she was. A grateful smile came to her lips and Mako returned it, her expression softened, seeming to say to Ami "do what you please."

How she loved this woman, who docilely lay back when Ami gently pushed her onto the bed. She couldn't imagine doing this with just anyone who would simply let her act upon her desires.

Her heart swelled with joy that Makoto was the one she fell in love with.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_A question for readers - "Did you consider part one and two in any way angsty?"  
_


	5. Part Five

_A/N: I know, it took me long enough to update this. But stuff happened blah blah...anyway, I was finally able to finish it. I hope you like it._

* * *

For as long as Makoto could recall, giving up power was akin to giving up control. Not that Mako was a control freak, far from it especially when regarding her destiny. Having witnessed the devotion her past self carried for her princess and the promise of her future as a senshi in Crystal Tokyo she acquiesced willingly to carry that loyalty for her queen far into the future. But in her daily life, Makoto was a woman in charge of her own. In her daydreams of Ami she was usually the aggressive one, a role that seemed tailor made for her as she assumed Ami's shyness would be present in bed as well.

She had been so wrong.

Splayed out on her back on Ami's bed, Makoto's socked feet still touched the floor. Her arms were caught up in the sleeves of her shirt in such a way she was almost bound. In any other situation she might have struggled to attain the upper hand but not now. Ami sat astride her hips; she could feel the heated arousal located at the juncture of Ami's thighs. Ami gazed down at her, a hotness radiating from the blue flames of her eyes and Makoto bit her lips. She was so hot because of Ami; she was practically melting into the bed.

The small woman's hands rested on the mattress on either side of Makoto's face; close enough to touch and Makoto turned her head, kissing above the pulse-point of Ami's right arm. Soft, creamy skin welcomed the touch of her lips. Ami moaned above her at the sensation and Makoto felt a small thrill of victory when the smaller woman's eyes shut momentarily. She wanted to submit to Ami but that didn't mean she would sit-or rather lay- idly by. Makoto wanted to give as good as she got.

Body squirming under Ami's, Makoto bucked her hips. She wanted to see Ami's reaction and was not disappointed. Ami gasped, her eyes flying open in surprise but her hips were even quicker to respond, grinding into the almost flowing movement of Makoto's frame. For a moment they became one—Makoto was a wave and Ami a surfer-one who embraced the current rather than fighting it.

Makoto felt her mouth become dry. Ami was so unbelievably sexy as her hips moved in conjunction with Mako's below her.

"_My Ami!" _Makoto could not refrain the utterance leaping from her lips. The woman immediately bent and pressed her lips to Makoto's. Their warm lips parted to release tongues eager to taste the other. It was sheer pleasure-the feelings Ami's mouth evoked and it was all Makoto could do to squeeze her eyes shut and clench her hands.

"My Mako," Ami whispered hotly when she rose for air, her breath causing flowers of heat to bloom on Makoto's neck. If Ami didn't touch her soon Makoto felt like she would explode.

"Ami," the brunette panted, "I need to feel you. Now. Please."

The slow sensual smile Ami aimed at her caused Makoto to flush to the roots of her russet hair. Did the smaller woman even know the effect she was having on Makoto?

Ami bent again and placed a kiss on Makoto's chin, her lips leaving behind a tingling patch of skin. Another, and another they formed a trail down Makoto's neck, detoured around her left shoulder, down Mako's arm to the crook of her elbow. Each kiss was a small prayer of worship on bronzed skin. Ami's lips were moist and soft and Makoto's breathing became erratic, her exhalations renting the air in a song of sensuality. How much more could she take? It was torture of the finest kind and Ami was a natural at it.

The nubs at the center of her breasts were erect, calling attention to her excited state and Makoto sighed in relief and bliss when Ami finally closed her lips over a cloth covered nipple. Confined by the heat of Ami's mouth, Makoto's hips jerked upwards between the woman's legs.

"Ami, touch me!" Her voice was raspy with need, her core throbbed, it _ached _as she pleaded with the woman to release her. Ami's lower half rolled off hers and right away Makoto missed the weight of the other woman. Warm fingers and a palm landed on the feverish skin of her abdomen, caressing the silkiness as it made its way to the waistband of Makoto's jeans. Lightning bolts converged in her lower belly as Ami continued to titillate her already tense and hypersensitive middle. Pale fingers quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and Makoto was never so thankful for not wearing a belt. Makoto could tell Ami was also highly aroused at this point, her breath quickening with desire the closer her hand got to the brunette's wetness. Pearly white teeth gently nipped Makoto's nipple before being soothed with a tongue. When Ami moved to the other breast she left behind a small patch of wet fabric that clung to Makoto's breast.

All thoughts scattered when Ami's long fingers slipped into Makoto's underwear and glided over the tiny hill located above the brunette's cleft. The electric bolts that had settled in Makoto's belly now flew outwards as she was bathed in pleasure. They dashed to the tips of her fingers, to the ends of her toes and every part in between and Makoto could feel herself sobbing as Ami moved her fingers in an up-down motion.

Her bound hands above her head moved of their own volition and landed around Ami's neck. She pulled and the woman came to her, their lips mashed together, their tongues dueling for dominance as Ami pushed her higher and higher towards a light that could have been the sun.

She screamed as she exploded-there was no other word for it-the sound and the emotion of it all swallowed by Ami who continued her merciless attack of tongue and fingers. Makoto's body shook, her back arching up off the bed, toes curling as her feet left the floor. Light shattered behind her closed eyelids and when it was all over she could only fall back onto the bed, her feet returning to the floor as her heartbeat thumped heavily against her chest. Ami rained kisses on her face as the aftershocks assailed her body.

Her eyes fluttered open when Ami pulled slick fingers free from her jeans. She looked up at wide blue eyes to the fingers which had been inside her held aloft. Ami gazed at Makoto first then examined her digits before licking the moisture which clung to them. Makoto's slowing heartbeat began to race again when she saw what Ami had done. A smile of satisfaction blossomed on her lips, it was so very difficult to contain and when Ami glanced at her again she saw the woman wore one of the same.

Their lips came together once more but so much more gentler this time around. Makoto could taste herself on Ami's lips and found she really did not mind it one bit. A sigh of contentment left her lips when they parted for air. Ami's forehead touched hers, her ultramarine gaze locked with Mako's viridian, heart and soul exposed. Makoto felt infinitely touched to know she was loved so deeply.

"I love you, Ami, so very much," Makoto hoped her words and smile and gaze could convey the love she felt for the smaller woman. And if Ami didn't quite believe her yet then Makoto would gladly spend eternity proving it to her.

Diary End


	6. Omake!

_A/N: These are really very silly...and I thought I should include them. I hope they're a little bit funny at least. :)_

_I also wanted to say thank you all so very much for reading and for your support!_

* * *

Omake 1:

"You saw?" Tray relinquished, Ami finally spoke when Makoto turned to her again.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry," Makoto hoped the other woman could decipher the sincerity in her voice. She drew close and Ami took a step back, eyes wide as she stared up at Makoto. Before she could retreat further Makoto grabbed hold of the smaller woman's wrist. She could feel racing, fluttering pulse in Ami's delicate wrist. She had to choose her words carefully.

"It's true? Those words?" She asked, her tone emerging huskier than usual. The smaller woman nodded, the motion causing the silky short blue strands of her hair to fall in front of her eyes.

"You're in love with Kristin Kreuk? Ami, you have to stop watching so much Smallville..." Makoto missed the smaller woman's twitching eyebrows and suddenly blazing blue eyes- a sure sign that Ami was upset.

The very air froze and Makoto shivered. Her excellent reflexes saved her from an icy spike aimed at her head. Within seconds the smaller woman had transformed into Sailor Mercury and was across the room. "Wha-Ami?!"

"Mako-chan, you idiot! Get out!"

Makoto ducked out the door and ran for dear life while wondering what had gotten into the usually calm Ami.

-x-x-x-

Omake 2:

Eyes closed, Ami's hips were quick to respond, grinding into the almost flowing movement of Makoto's frame. For a moment they became one—Makoto was a wave and Ami a surfer-one who embraced the current rather than fighting it.

"Ami?"

The small woman opened her eyes to an anticipation-filled Usagi who was currently wearing a cowboy hat. Country-western music blared from speakers in the corners of the bar.

"Eh?" The non-response left her lips without her realizing. Had she been day-dreaming? Color flooded her cheeks when Usagi spoke again.

"Come on Ami, it's my turn to ride the mechanical bull!"

-x-x-x-

Omake 3:

Makoto's body shook, her back arching up off the bed, toes curling as her feet left the floor. Light shattered behind her closed eyelids and when it was all over she could only fall back onto the bed, her feet returning to the floor as her heartbeat thumped heavily against her chest.

Her eyes fluttered open to find Ami staring at her with a stern expression, "Your punishment is going to be much harsher next time you read my diary!"

* * *

_For the first omake I tried to find an anime character that was similar to Mako but couldn't really think of one so I just went ahead with Kristin Kreuk who plays Lana Lang in Smallville for her brown hair and green eyes._


End file.
